After all these years
by owlsxandxhorses
Summary: After all that is said and done, friendship is barely there and romance is hardly possible.


"Really?"

Percy asked, one eyebrow raised. He was casually leaned against the doorframe, the door open behind him- wide enough to accommodate him, but not wide enough to see in. His right leg was crossed at the ankle over the left, which was supporting the rest of the weight that the doorframe wasn't holding. Annabeth got a whiff of the cabin behind him, the smell of the sea assaulting her and and her girlfriends noses. But there was the smell something else...

" Yeah, the seven, and a few others. Leo's sending out the invitations but I thought to warn everyone before hand."

Percy grinned. "Smart choice."

They all knew how Leo could be.

"He added more rooms and stuff?' Percy figured if Leo was actually allowing people on his precious boat it had to be finally fixed.

"Yep." Piper replied. "He's real psyched and everything." she also grinned, Percy's grins we contagious.

"If you see Nico or Reyna please spread the word. Leo promises that this would be the best party ever.".

"Will do Annie. Bye!" he smirked his irresistible smark (which he apparently didn't know he had no matter how many times Annabeth told him about it) and winked at Piper before disappearing into his the cabin.

"I could see why you choose him" Piper muttered.

Annabeth looked at her. She and Percy broke up after the war. The thing was that she and Percy were never really actually together. There relationship was one of convenience, it kept other people away. They were friends, real good friends that didn't have romantic feeling for each other at all. To prevent questions and proposals, they "dated" each other. Then, Annabeth met Piper and sparks flew.

She and Percy broke off their false relationship. Piper always felt guilty whenever she saw Percy despite the fact that both Percy and Annabeth told her that it was fine. So every time Percy saw Piper he made sure that she felt comfortable with him. Did she mention that Percy was an awesome friend?

"Yeah I guess."

Piper smiled and laced her hand with Annabeth's.

"Wait," Piper frowned. "Nico?"

"He is invited."

"Yeah but no one knows where he is most of the time. He only shows when he wants. And besides, he doesn't go anywhere, especially not parties."

Annabeth sighed. " I know. Nico is a bit of a special case but he's a good kid. The both camps know that."

" Yeah." Piper muttered. "He is."

oOo

"You've conveniently showed up. How long have you been here?"

"I appeared when you opened the door. A party?"

"Hmmm, well Leo fixed the Argo II so he wanted to take it for a spin and invited us to come aboard for a few days. He added extra rooms so everyone now has space and everything."

"How long is a few days?"

" A week. Two at the most."

Nico nodded. He slipped the bag off his shoulder and dropped onto one of the many beds.

"I don't know... I...am..."

"It's okay Nico. I understand."

The look on Percy's face wasn't on of pity or sadness. It was acceptance and understanding in the simplest form. Percy knew about Tartarus. He walked through the pit. And that made Nico feel weak.

Nico didn't walk through Tartarus. He was captured. The monsters surrounded him almost immediately, putting him in the bronze jar. He was carried through Tartarus and most off of the time he was in the death trance. Percy and Annabeth on the other hand had to fight their way out. They had it infinitely harder than him.

Yet Percy was fine. He was sitting here helping Nico. This was one of the reasons Nico loved him.

After everything Percy had been so helpful. Friendly.

Of course, he always was. Nico was just a master of pushing people away. However, Percy was too stubborn to be moved. So they always were in this limbo after Bianca's death- they would help each other, save each other, but they would also betray each other and break promises. Yet they would forgive each other. They'd smile and make up and leave on good terms, until the next broken promise, the next screw up, the next apology the next temporary truce.

It was always how their... Friendship? Acquaintanceship? Whatever they were, their relationship always worked like that. They neither like nor hate, trust or distrust each other. They were just there, helping, trusting, betraying,and saving each other. And with every year that passed since Bianca's death they would grow a little closer, closing the huge void inch by inch.

So many things happened after the Giant War. He remembered confessing to Percy and Annabeth before walking towards Will. Two weeks later Leo came back with Calypso. And with that, everything changed.

Apparently Leo and Calypso decided that they'd be better as friends. Which meant that Calypso was able to make a move on Jason, who no matter how much he tried to resist couldn't. Piper took it well seeing that she was hung up on Annabeth who returned her sentiments. Hazel and Frank took Leo under their wing and coddled him. So Leo ended up with Hazel and Frank, Jason with Calypso and Annabeth with Piper. With so many relationships going on, Nico was pretty sure Aphrodite was having a field day.

The couples were really good together. No one could deny that.

"I mean, I want to. Go I mean. It seems fun." Nico looked at him.

After all the breakups and make ups Nico and Percy started to talk more. They were closer than before. Nico started to trust him more than anyone, even Hazel or, he dared say it, Bianca. Of course he knew he was difficult. He was a huge flight risk on his best days, and downright hell on his worse. But Percy put up with is nightmares and roller-coasters of emotions and never judged him. Nico always wondered why. Not that he was complaining. He'd come to rely on the raven haired boy.

" I don't know," Percy said slyly, a mischievous look in his eyes, "it's Leo's party."

Nico grinned. "You're right. Remember the last one?"

Percy groaned. "Oh gods. Don't remind me." he returned Nico's grin.

Nico felt warm and fuzzy. He was sitting with Percy, laughing and talking like old friends. It was a good day, a really good day. Percy sat next to him on the bed. Nico wondered if Percy would still sit next to him if he knew that he still had feelings for him. If he knew he was still in love...

"It would be fun. We haven't had fun in a while," Percy said as he gestured to the partially rebuilt camp through the window, " we need it, all of us."

His eyes locked on Percy's own. Percy seemed to be staring into his soul, bowling down all is barriers and digging out his secrets. Then, Percy's next words shattered his already broken heart.

"I'd love it if you'd come," Percy smiled, not a lazy , one sided smile, but a genuine smile that made Nico ache for something he never had.

Nico swallowed, "Then I'll come."

Percy's answering grin was more than enough to make the aching in his heart worth it.

oOo

Leo was greeting everyone as the came aboard. Nico walked towards the ship trying to calm his nerves, the instinctual fight or flight response, and the good amount of adrenaline running through his veins. It was fine, he reassured himself. It was only for a little while. There'll be food and games and lots of fun.

" Last call for the slowpokes!" Leo grinned in his direction.

" I'm coming," Nico announced, walking even slower in hopes that Leo would get annoyed and raised the ladder. No such luck. Nico was on board a lot sooner than he'd like. He turned to Leo's manic grin.

" Nice to have you aboard Mr. Ghost. All rooms are on the second floor. Rest down your bags and come up on deck for fun fun fun! All the fun in the world!"

By the time they were over the Atlantic the party was in full swing. Nico managed to keep to the side lines, blending into the shadows and avoiding flying drinks, bagels, and guacamole. There was laughter all around him squeals and squeaks, the sounds of people having fun. He wanted to join them, she'd want him to join them. But the room was narrowing, the air thinning, and sounds dimming. Everything was fuzzy. And suddenly, he was no longer standing.

oOo

It took a minute before Nico's eyes focused. The room was dark in an uncanny way, not like there was no light, but like something was sucking the light out of the room. The temperature was perfect, the bed amazingly soft. Basically he was in his cabin on the Argo II. He wasn't sure how he got there though...

" Easy there Neeks, lay down." the cold compress on his head was removed, " You hit your head pretty hard. "

Nico blinked at him. " What."

Percy gave him a smile, " You passed out on deck. I managed to grad you and get out without making a scene."

Nico nodded. He was glad that no one else knew. He was about to convey that to Percy but the boy spoke first.

" Nico," the smile was gone leaving a very serious Percy behind, " why?"

it should be a simple question with a simple answer. Why? Because he was and idiot, because he forgot. It should have been as simple as that. A mistake, a silly mistake. It was fine. He was fine. He should have laughed it off. But doing so would have been useless. Over the months, Percy had become a master at reading through his facades. He could decipher his words and expressions no matter how greatly hidden they were.

" You know what today is?" Nico voice was soft and wavered at the end.

Percy looked at him the same way he had a week prior, no pity or sadness, just understanding. " Yeah, I know," was,the reply.

Nico was startled. He didn't think that Percy would remember the date. He had no reason to.

" When was the last time you ate? Or slept for that matter?"

" Huh?" Nico was confused by the non sequitur. Percy just looked at him.

" I... I can't remember."

Percy made a noncommittal hhm sound that could have meant anything but Nico didn't think it was positive.

A few minutes later Nico was sitting up on the bed with a warm bowl of soup. Percy sat opposite to him. He stayed silent as Nico ate, watching as the bowl was drained. It didn't bother Nico, Percy had taken to making sure that he was properly fed whenever he was with him. It was kind of nice seeing that Percy cared about his wellbeing. As he ate the last spoon the bowl was taken from his hand and deposited on the floor. Percy made him lie down on the bed.

"You know, Bianca, she-" Percy sighed and looked down at him. " So we were at the beginning of the junkyard with a warning of not to touch anything-" Percy started talking, recounting every detail, everything that happened on that night. Nico didn't know when he started crying, or when he ended up in Percy's lap. He just knew he was sobbing, heavy tears, screaming and shouting curses and regrets that he had held back for years. He sent off wave after wave of bitterness,anger, sadness and regrets. He knew he shouldn't, it was dangerous to let his emotions out like this, but he didn't care enough to stop it. Or maybe he hadn't the strength to stop. Everything rolled out of him, wave after wave of despair. Percy didn't flinch or move like a sane person would have despite him getting the full effect of Nico's powers. He just held Nico as he cried, ignoring all the memories that came with holding the boy. Nico wiped the snot off of his face.

" I'm sorry. So sorry," the sentence didn't sound more than a croak. His voice was full of too much emotion. He tried to reign it back in; Percy fingers brush back some of the wet strands of hair dangling In front of Nico's face.

" It's okay Nico. There's nothing to be sorry about. Go to sleep. It's been a long week."

Nico's body betrayed his protests against sleeping. Soon he was drifting off, with Percy's hand running through his hair.

oOo

The more Nico reviewed the night, the more guilty he felt. He was pretty sure the screamed a lot of curses and ' I hate yous ' towards Percy while crying but the boy didn't seem to hold it against him. He didn't even complain when Nico tears and snot ruined his T-shirt. Instead Percy spent the night with him, warding off nightmares and lulling him back to sleep whenever he woke up panicking during the night. Yep, Nico was feeling pretty bad about calling percy a murderer.

Thalia gave him a sympathetic look as he walked into the dining room. He tried not to wince; he knew everyone felt his little stunt last night. The tried (and failed) to keep the embarrassment off of his face. Grabbing the nearest glass he downed the water in one go hoping the blush the would disappear.

" Are you okay Nico?"

He winced, " Yeah. Fine"

Nico froze when he felt arms wrapped around his torso. And then he was being hugged by everyone, he was in the middle of of body heat and emotions, positive emotions seemed to immediately cancel out all the negative emotions tumbling around in his stomach. Nico usually couldn't handle hugs but at the moment, he felt loved and accepted, as if hugs are everyday occurrence, and as if…

"We're family Nico, and family help each other. If you're not feeling well you can always tell us."

" Yeah," Thalia chimed in, " we'll understand, especially since yesterday was…" she trailed off.

"Was the anniversary of her death, death-a-versary or whatever." Nico finished.

The demigods that didn't know held him tighter.

" Oh my gods! I'm so sorry i didn't know-" Leo started

"It's fine Leo, really."

And it was.


End file.
